


Don’t Want a Christmas That’s Blue

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Other, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream discovers Christmas, and his repressed feelings for Knockout.





	

Don’t Want a Christmas That’s Blue

It was what the humans called ‘Christmas Eve’, and everyone on The Nemesis seemed so be bustling about far more enthusiastically than usual. Vehicons were lining the always-ominous purple hallways with rainbow lights and tinsel, and faint christmas jazz could be heard from their quarters. There was undoubtedly a spark- perhaps quite literally- in the cool winter air. It was a frosty, glowy presence that it seemed nobody could shake, and the ship’s air commander Starscream would have none of it.   
“What is all this fuss about?” he said, grumbling haggardly over the glowing blue data pad he was working on.   
Starscream’s brows were furrowed, and his silvery wings dipped slightly down in bitter concentration. He hadn’t really an ounce of sympathy for the human species and its strange traditions. All Starscream really wanted was to go home, to Cybertron where he belonged. There, he would lead the decepticons to prosperity, reviving Vos in all its silver-winged glory, and everything would be wonderful once again. There was no time for this ‘holiday cheer’ the troops couldn’t seem to shut up about.   
Lost in thought, Starscream failed to notice Knockout enter the room. The red medic was clearly in a good mood, as he was grinning even more smugly than usual. He glanced towards the seeker, realizing immediately that he hadn’t noticed him yet. Sitting intently at his data pad, wings flicking with thought ever so slightly, Starscream was unquestionably attractive. Knockout couldn’t help but grin. It was true he had been infatuated with the seeker for quite some time now, especially since the passing of Breakdown…. But Knockout was sure his feelings were unreciprocated. How could they be? He gazed again at Starscream, who was as always groaning over some task or another. But on a night like this? It simply wouldn’t do. He would have to take advantage of his undetected entry...  
“It’s Christmas Eve, Commander Starscream, get into the spirit of things!” Knockout said, his silky voice creeping up suddenly behind the air commander.   
“Ahh!!!” Starscream shrieked, his wings twitching in surprise, “Knockout! I didn’t hear you come in.” Starscream’s spark skipped more than a few beats at the sight of the red grounder, a symptom which he haphazardly shrugged off as a side effect of being so caught off guard...  
Knockout grinned smugly.   
“I...wasn’t sure if I’d be disturbing you, Commander.”  
Starscream sighed, looking finally up from his data pad.   
“Might I ask, whatever do you mean by ‘Christmas Eve’?” he said, gritting his teeth slightly as he tried to recover from Knockout’s startling him.   
The medic laughed.   
“Why, it’s the day before the greatest human holiday of the year!”  
Starscream’s gave a look of disgust.   
“And why would I give a scrap about human holidays?” he muttered.  
Knockout thought for a moment. Had Starscream ever acknowledged any human customs at all before? Knockout simply couldn’t recall… Surely Starscream had at least heard of Christmas before? It wasn’t really about their species, but more about… well...  
“Careful heir commandant, we wouldn’t want a Scrooge on our hands now would we?” he purred.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Starscream snapped, “Stop spewing human gibberish and let me work!”   
It was then that Knockout decided it was time he showed Starscream a little holiday cheer. Swiftly, he pushed Starscream’s servos away from the data pad and began to type something into one of the common data servers.   
“Knockout! Give that back!”  
The doctor finished typing with a click, and music strange and sweet began playing from the speakers of Starscream’s data pad. Its melody was upbeat and nostalgic, and Starscream couldn’t help but feel stricken with a certain...warm emotion.   
The skillful vibrato of the song’s human voice began to sing...  
Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on strings  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing….  
As the song reached its chorus, Knockout joined in singing along.   
“I don't need sleigh rides in the snow! Don't want a Christmas that's blue...take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows…’cause all I want for Christmas is you!”  
Starscream was unsure how to react to this. It was unlike him to appreciate anything as blatantly sweet as this, but somehow, the song’s honeylike lyrics seeped deep under his frame, leaving him feeling uncomfortable and exposed. This feeling wasn’t something he’d ever felt before on this planet, and it reminded him of everything he ever hoped he could be, his hopes, his dreams... Vos, and all of Cybertron...   
“You are the angel atop my tree, you are a dream come true…”  
Knockout began gently rocking the air commander from side to side, jokingly spinning outward into a mock-tango of sorts. Starscream grimaced.   
“Knockout what are you-”  
“It’s Christmas Screamy, have a little fun!”  
Starscream reluctantly complied, succumbing to the song’s honey-softness, and Knockout’s dim red gaze… He was being violated by his own emotions, and he just couldn’t stop himself.   
“‘’Cause all I want for Christmas, is you!”   
It was only then that Starscream realized just how Knockout’s expert hand fit around his slim waist, and just how close together their frames were in that moment and how the music was so sweet and how Knockout’s eyes glimmered in the dim lighting…   
“All I want for Christmas...Is you!!” Knockout sang out gaudily, twirling Starscream around his servo. As the song ended, Starscream landed in a sort of bow, heels landing elegantly on the floor. He was a fine dancer, that was for sure.   
“Merry Christmas, Heir Commandant!” Knockout sang, bowing overdramatically.   
Starscream furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Starscream’s faceplates burned...It was unlike him to be this flustered, and yet something about the doctor’s merry demeanor rendered him speechless.   
“You okay there Commander?” Knockout asked.   
“Yes, I uh...was just...wondering…”  
“About where I found this? I’m out on the road more than you think. It’s all human tradition! Christmas lights, presents, dancing, and well, a little mistletoe for good measure…”  
Starscream’s wings twitched at Knockout’s inflection.   
“What’s..mistletoe?” he asked sheepishly.  
There was a brief silence before Knockout explained,  
“Well, um, you see there’s this plant called a mistletoe, and um...Well humans have this tradition where on Christmas, people hang it above their doors, and if anyone stands beneath it, they are supposed to kiss on another”  
Starscream contemplated this.   
“Well...ahem...that is certainly...intriguing.”  
“Yes yes,” Knockout laughed, suddenly embarrassed, “Interesting indeed!”  
Finally, Knockout turned to make his way back to his festivities.   
“So, um...I’m going to go find Soundwave and ask him about the vehicons’ Christmas party...they’re real fans of this so uh… Farewell, Commander!” 

As the airlock shut, Starscream heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath until then, which was odd. He still couldn’t get that song, or that warm feeling that came with it, out of his head.   
“I don’t need sleigh rides in the snow… Silver bells on strings…”  
Starscream’s faceplated still burned. It was then that he realized he sort of regretted everything he had ever done on this wretched planet. Or rather, he regretted everything he hadn’t done. Starscream had been too caught up in his own agenda to take any time to appreciate anything on Earth, or-  
Christmas Lights. Starscream had to see them for himself.   
Starscream logged out of his data pad and strode swiftly through the airlock, taking a sharp right, and finding his way down the dark hallway which lead to the escape hatch. With the click of a button, wind whipped through the door, and the seeker leaped, transforming expertly into the dark winter’s night sky.   
Below him, everything was cloudy and cold, which did not bode well for him at first, but as soon as he dove beneath the white layer of sky, his spark leapt: There they were! Lights! Millions and millions of multicolored lights like stars, strewn across the land and glittering! It was as if Starscream was flying through a cold, rainbow-filled version of space, which rang with jingle bells and reeked of delicious human foods like apple pies…  
And Knockout was there too, in the cold, somewhere out there, dancing and singing to songs about Christmas, buffing his finish so that it shone bright enough to catch every light around him! His dim red eyes, and his mischievous grin…  
Just thinking about the medic made Starscream’s faceplates burn even hotter than before, a cheesy grin stretching across his face… and soon he was soaring straight towards the ground, jet engine on full blast. He transformed and landed hard, heeled pedes crunching loudly in the snow.   
That was it, that was the feeling he had tried so hard to suppress but found its way into his chest only then… He had feelings for Knockout. He had always had feelings for Knockout! Scrap, how could he have been such a fool? It was always there, electric in his spark, he was always happy when the doctor arrived and now with this Christmas thing…  
It wasn’t about humans. No, it was about feelings. It was about love! And that was when Starscream had his great idea. 

***

It was the middle of the night, and most of the Vehicons were wrapping up their parties (and their presents) to go to bed. The rest of the crew including Knockout had gone to bed at a far more reasonable time, and were fast asleep in their berths. It was time to wait and see if Santa Claus would come, so sleeping soundly was imperative. The hallways were eerily empty, and Starscream became increasingly nervous the farther down them he walked. His pedes echoed with every step, and he prayed to Primus that nobody would see the tiny green branch of mistletoe that was resting merrily between his talons. It was 11:57 AM. Finally, Starscream reached Knockout’s quarters. He took a long, deep in-vent. You can do this, you need to do this he told himself. It wasn’t a choice any longer. It was past the point of no return. Starscream looked up at the door, looked left, looked right, and quickly stuck the small green plant above the entryway. It was 11:58 AM. Starscream breathed in one more time, before finally touching the entry pad with his silvery talon. There was a rustling from inside, and Starscream’s spark seemed to beat a mile a minute. Finally, the door slid open.   
“St..Starscream?” said Knockout groggily, “Why are you still awake?”  
Starscream’s wings fluttered a bit, and he tapped his claws together bashfully.   
“Well...uhm...you see…”  
It was 11:59 AM. Knockout rubbed his optics, taking the seeker in fully.   
“You know Screamy, some of us like to sleep! What’s going on?”  
Starscream grinned.   
“Look up,” he said.   
Knockout looked up. Before he could even process the fact that Starscream had hung mistletoe on his door, the seeker’s lips were on his. Knockout let out a surprised ‘mrrf’ before he realized what was happening. Energon rushed to his face, and he leaned into the kiss. When the two’s lips finally separated, Knockout was dumbfounded.   
“Starscream I-”  
“All I want for Christmas is you,” he said. It was the happiest he had been in a long, long time. Knockout grinned.   
“Well I-”  
Frag words, he thought, as he clasped Starscream’s face in his servos and pulled him into another kiss, which this time was slow and sensual. Knockout moaned into the kiss, and the air commander’s wings lowered lovingly as he pushed him back through his bedroom door. When it shut behind him, it was clear it was soon to be a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
